The present invention relates to a packing box which contains an object of packing with cushioning members, such as Styrofoam, interposed between the object and the box. Particularly, the present invention relates to a packing box in which cushioning members are individually disposed at the respective internal corners of the packing box.
A packing box (hereinafter often referred to as simply a xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d) which contains a commodity product, such as an electrical appliance or audiovisual equipment (hereinafter often referred to as an xe2x80x9cobjectxe2x80x9d), and is formed from, e.g., corrugated cardboard, is generally equipped with cushioning members, such as Styrofoam, paper, or rubber, to be interposed between the object and the box for preventing direct transmission of physical impact to the object, which would otherwise arise during transportation.
FIG. 9 shows a related-art packing box equipped with such cushioning members. FIG. 9 is a perspective view of a packing box, showing the inside of the box in perspective. Cushioning members 31, 33, each being formed integrally so as to extend across two adjacent corners, are disposed at the bottom of a rectangular-parallelepiped packing box. Engraved sections 31a through 34a are formed in the cushioning members 31, 33 so as to fit bottom corners of an unillustrated object. The object is disposed in the packing box so as to fit the engraved sections 31a through 34a. Subsequently, unillustrated cushioning membersxe2x80x94in which engraved sections are formed so as to fit the upper corners of the objectxe2x80x94are disposed in upper locations within the packing box. A top of the box is then closed, thereby completing a packing operation. The bottom of the packing box is formed double by means of folding mutually-opposing flaps 11 through 14 extending from four respective side surfaces. Similarly, the top is also formed double by means of flaps 21 through 24.
In general, after having been dismantled, cushioning members are finally discarded along with a packing box. Hence, strong desire exists for curtailing usage of cushioning material, in consideration of recent environmental issues. So long as cushioning members are individually disposed at the minimum areas required for supporting an object; for example, the corners at the inner bottom or top of a packing box, use of cushioning members can be curtailed significantly. At the time of actual packing operation, an attempt must be made to stabilize the positions of cushioning members through some contrivance in order to prevent occurrence of displacement of cushioning members disposed on the inner bottom of the packing box before an object is disposed in the carton or during the course of the object being disposed in the box. According to the related-art technique, an attempt is made to stabilize the positions of the cushioning members by means of holding cushioning members, each being formed so as to extend across two adjacent internal corners of the box, with use of two mutually-opposing side surfaces of the box. If cushioning members are disposed at respective corners individually, the cushioning members cannot be held by side surfaces of the packing box, with the result that the positions of the cushioning members become unstable.
The present invention is conceived to solve the problem and aims at providing a packing box in which cushioning members are individually disposed at respective internal corners of the box and which can stabilize the positions of the cushioning members.
In order to achieve the object, the invention provides a packing box having a shape of a rectangular parallelepiped to pack an object with a plurality of Styrofoam members, the packing box including: flaps extending from respective four side surfaces to be folded in a manner that mutually-opposing flaps are folded in a pair to form a bottom surface and a top surface to be double, the flaps constituting an inner bottom surface of the double bottom surface, smaller flaps with notches, formed in the flaps, four Styrofoam members disposed at four corners of an inner bottom of the packing box, the Styrofoam being interposed between the object and the bottom surface or the top surface, the notches coming into contact with outer shapes of the four Styrofoam members, when the smaller flaps are raised; and the Styrofoam members being sandwiched between the side surfaces of the packing box and the notches by means of raising the smaller flaps, flaps constituting an inner top of the double top, four Styrofoam members disposed at four corners of an inner top positions of the packing box having the object therein, smaller flaps formed in the flaps for limiting movement of the Styrofoam members in one horizontal direction, wherein the at least one of the four Styrofoam members have a penetration oriented in the one horizontal direction along an outer shape of the object, and a protuberance is provided on the Styrofoam member for limiting restoring actions of the raised smaller flaps.
The invention also provides a packing box with a prismatic shape which has a polygonal bottom surface to pack an object, the packing box comprising: cushioning members interposed between the object and the packing box, which are disposed at corners of an inner bottom of the packing box; smaller flaps formed in the bottom surface of the packing box; and notches formed in the smaller flaps, the notches coming into contact with outer shapes of the cushioning members when the smaller flaps are raised, wherein the cushioning members are sandwiched between side surfaces of the packing box and the notches by means of raising the smaller flaps.
For example, in view of reservation of strength of a bottom surface of a packing box, the bottom surface of the packing box is preferably multilayered, and the smaller flaps are preferably formed in the innermost bottom surface of the multilayered bottom. Further, in order to inhibit an increase in the number of parts constituting the packing box, the multilayered bottom is formed by means of folding flaps extending from the side surfaces of the box.
The invention also provides a packing box with a prismatic shape which has a polygonal bottom surface to pack an object, the packing box comprising: cushioning members to be interposed between the object and the packing box, which are disposed at upper corners of the packing box having the object therein, each of the cushioning members having a penetration oriented toward one horizontal direction along an outer shape of the object, smaller flaps formed in a top of the packing box for limiting movement of the cushioning members in the one horizontal direction; and a protuberance provided on each of the cushioning members for limiting restoring actions of the smaller flaps.
For example, in view of reservation of strength of a top of a packing box, the top of the packing box is preferably multilayered, and the smaller flaps are preferably formed in the innermost top of the multilayered top. Further, in order to inhibit an increase in the number of parts constituting the packing box, the multilayered top is formed by means of folding flaps extending from side surfaces of the box. In addition, in consideration of ease of manufacture of a cushioning member, the cushioning members preferably correspond to Styrofoam.